Lost and Found Again
by A.K. Anomynous
Summary: Summary: Definately not your average, every-day female knight story. Annabelle had gone through hell...ripped from her home, raped, a torn love, and a child who doesn't know his father...LanceOC
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Haha I know! A new story! Who'da thought?!? :-D I, Kerrie, will write this story while Angie continues to write Shiny and we will both continue to write My Life at the Round Table. Ever since I saw KA I always had this idea about a female knight, I tried some stuff but none seemed to fit. So I put all my ideas (and some of Angie's) together and came up with this. I'm so happy about this story I've already got the whole thing planned out so no long time updates!

Definatly not you're average story, but in my eyes kicks bloody arse! And Angie is ordering me to say that the castrating part belongs to her, for she came up with it, so it's hers, not mine....there.....

Disclaimer: I dunno why they make us do this 'cause i don't own anything, but anyway...I don't own anything...so there

Chapter One:

It had been too many years since she had seen her friends. Too many years since she was forced to leave her true home and too many years of torture and despair. Annabelle was a knight, and by Roman standards was considered one of the best.

It had been eight years to the day since she left the fort of Hadrian's Wall. She was a Sarmatian, one of the many who were forced to be taken away from their home. Of course the Romans came for boys, but since there were none in her village, she was taken in their stead. The Romans, who were not completely stupid, noticed her skill in weaponry and in battle. They were awed that such a small girl could wield two huge swords and still move faster than any other opponent.

Though, Annabelle wasn't exactly that small. She was of a medium height of 5'7''. Her waist length hair she always kept either down or tied up with a string at the back of her head, _never_ plaited. She had inherited her mother's hair color. A unique dark brown, almost black, with small red streaks that were just barely noticeable. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair and it gave her a dark yet beautiful appearance. From her training she had also developed quite a figure. Bors and Gawain would tease her constantly for being beautiful but deadly. Her armor was black, as was her sheaths that she kept her two swords in. She aptly named her horse Shadowboxer, who was a small yet fiery stallion. He, in contrast to her constant black, was grey with darker grey dapples. His mane and tail flowed in the wind as she rode him onto battle fields.

The knight that she had bonded the most was definitely Lancelot. At first they were just friends, living in a mutual relationship as fellow knights. But soon they were secretly meeting to be with one another, for they seemed too uncomfortable to bring their love out in the open. So they kept their visits until after dusk, making sweet love, then one leaving the other at dawn. They flirted with others to make sure that no one suspected their relationship, but soon they just didn't care and started to spend more and more time with each other while in the presence of the other knights. Yes at first they teased, but then they realized that the two lover-birds were indeed in love and left them alone, of course teasing occasionally.

So, because of her skill, she was one of the first assigned to Arthur Castus of Hadrian's Wall. She and many other knights were supposed to defend the Wall and its inhabitants from the native Britons. Over the years many had died but in the end a right many of the original remained. She loved the other knights dearly, especially Arthur for having to put up with her. She and Percival caused a lot of mischief whenever it got to boring, and she and Bors always had drinking challenges at night. It was always amusing about who would win, for they both could hold their ale well.

So many years passed and Annabelle enjoyed her life at the Wall. She had sustained few injuries throughout her service and remained loyal to Arthur. But on one fateful day, news arrived of a terrible sort.

_Annabelle's POV_

We had just been sent to subdue a band of daring Woads that had crossed over the Wall and had started attacking a small village. It took us four days to reach the almost desecrated town.

"What a bloody mess," stated Bors. We had only served six years of our fifteen year service to the Romans, and I was already counting down the days, months, years until I would be released.

"Well if you had not been so busy drinking your bloody arse off we could have gotten here sooner!" exclaimed Percival. Bors just grumbled and we continued to explore the village.

"Why so silent my Roisin Dubh?" said Lancelot, smirking and turning to me as he did so. I sighed as I heard the all too familiar nickname. It meant "Black Rose" for it referred to my dark hair and eyes.

"There has to be more Woads here. We couldn't possibly have killed them all yet," I whispered.

"What are you talking about? We searched the entire village!" exclaimed Gawain. I just shook my head and looked at Tristan. He nodded at me as if to say my feelings were right. As we were walking down the main street between four large hay wagons, two on each side, I heard a small cough. I whirled around in my saddle but only came face to face with a wagon. A small breeze came through and scattered some of the hay into my hair. It was then that I heard another small cough. I tore out one of my knives and chucked it into the hay. There was a loud scream as my dagger hit its mark. Suddenly, the wagons burst into life as the remaining Woads jumped out of the hay and started attacking us.

One had jumped onto my back, grabbing my throat in its hand. Shadowboxer started twirling as I pulled out the knife hidden on my thigh and rammed it into the Woads stomach. I heard a large squelch and could feel the blood run from his mouth onto my shoulder and face. I yanked my dagger back out and elbowed the man off the back of my horse. I looked around to see that my friends were doing well and I jumped right back into the fray.

We had ordered all the citizens to go into their houses and lock their doors so we did not have to worry about them. The fight lasted only a few minutes since the Woads only had a small number left and were poorly armed. Galahad came out the worst with a big gash on his arm, Dagonet had only a slight slash on his calf and Lancelot had a slash on his left temple. I sighed as I rolled up my sleeves started to get to work.

By now the citizens had heard the commotion and had come out of their huts. They looked around in wonder at all the dead bodies.

"Some one get me some bandages and two bowls of water!" I yelled to no one in particular. A woman disappeared into her hut and returned with the items I requested. I took care of Galahad first.

"Galahad, be a man!" I exclaimed after the fourth time he winced.

"It hurts!" he complained. I sighed and continued wrapping his arm. Dagonet just sat there as I tended to his wound and I went on to Lancelot.

"Hold still will you! Honestly you're worst than Galahad!" I cried.

"How would you like it if someone was holding a burning hot wet rag up to your face huh?" he hissed. I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Ok maybe it's not exactly burning but it still hurts!" he said. I shook my head and continued to clean his wound. "Here love, if you're going to clean it, you best clean it properly," he said huskily, even while I was tending his wound.

"Lancelot what are you talking about?" I said dramatically, but now with a smile on my face. He just gave me one of his smirks and pulled me into his lap. Not that I minded. I had had a crush on the knight ever since I've met him during training. I sighed and continued my work as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

"That, my Roisin Dubh, is how you clean a wound properly," he smiled.


	2. The Competition

A/N: Wow! I just posted this today and I already have reviews! Ok...sry if there was any confusion on the castration part I said in my A/N last chapter...all will be explained here! Newho...yeah, don't really like this chapter but hey, lemme know how it is..only constructive flames please!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda...no i don't..........

Chapter Two:

"Why does it always have to bloody rain all the bloody time?" I asked, dislike laced in my tone. We had finished our duty and were heading back towards the fort.

"Is that your happy face?" asked Gawain. I sent him a scowl that just made him laugh harder. I turned back around to face the front of our group and pulled my cloak a little tighter around my shoulders.

"I have to agree with her. If it's not raining, it's snowing, and if it's not snowing, it's foggy!" complained Galahad.

"And that's summer!" added Lancelot. Everyone except Arthur, Tristan and I laughed. Arthur just smirked while Tristan continued his observant yet aloof look. I hated the rain for it always sent a chill to my bones, making me...

"AAAACHOOOO!" Sick. I let out a huge sneeze as I rubbed my nose. The knights looked at me in wonder at how such a small woman such as me could let out such a huge sneeze.

"Excuse me," I whispered looking down, but then snapped my head back up when I heard the knights start hollering with laughter. Gawain and Galahad were almost falling off their horses, holding their sides. Even Tristan and Dagonet, who were normally quiet, joined in. Percival rode up and slapped my back.

"Out of all of us you are not the one to look so embarrassed!" he chuckled. I just flashed him my cheesy smile and joined in the laughing. When it had all died down, we continued with our normal talk of home and what we would do when we returned.

"I just want to live out these years, find me a beautiful Sarmatian woman, and settle down for a happy life while I'm cooked meals every breakfast, lunch, and dinner," recounted Gawain for the ump-teenth time.

"A Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left? MOOOOOOO!" hooted Bors while the others laughed with him.

"You know? There is a reason why I keep one of my knives blunt. I use it to castrate men who annoy me!" I hollered at them. They immediately shut up and instinctively clutched their crotches. I laughed as they flinched when they saw me fingering my "special" knife. The ride over the next few days back to the fort continued on in a world of laughter, mild drinking, and yes more laughter.

When we did reach the fort, we were greeted by Jols, our faithful companion who sometimes went out with us on long trips. I smiled as I led Shadowboxer into the stables. I tied him to a post outside his stall and took off all his tack. I never let Jols or any of the other stable boys take care of my horse, for I chose to bond with him rather than just use him a form of transportation.

I placed my tack in my designated spot in front of Shadowboxer's stall and turned to get an empty barley sack, for I found that these make a horse's coat soft and shiny. I rubbed him down for a good fifteen minutes, making sure that no trace of sweat or grime was present on his grey coat. I then proceeded to brush him and clean out his hooves. When I was finished I led him back into his stall and closed the door, walking off to the feed room. I walked back out to find Shadowboxer nickering and pawing at his door, obviously eager to eat.

"Patient are we?" I asked laughing. He just whinnied in return and I just smiled as I poured his grain in the bin and watched him eat. It was always soothing to me to listen to a horse chew on its food. The rhythmic sound of the grinding of the grain into mush, to watch as the little hollows over the eyes pop in and out as the mouth moved in circles. I sighed as I sat on the floor on the other side of the stall door, leaning up against it.

I was in another world, twirling a piece of hay in my finger as I had another in my mouth, when I heard the sound of someone entering. My head snapped up to find a smirking Lancelot looking down at me. Dear gods I loved that smirk, even if it wasn't real. No, what was real was his smile, for it showed his true emotion.

"And what would my Roisin Dubh be doing out here all by her lonesome self?" he said as he sat down beside me with a sigh.

I quirked an eyebrow as I moved the piece of hay to the corner of my mouth so I could talk somewhat properly.

"Oh yes of course my dear, handsome Knight! I was just so wondering what I would do if a giant, evil, fire-breathing chicken came charging in wanting to take me away to feed to its offspring!" I laughed. Lancelot just looked at me dumbfounded.

"How do you come up with these things?!" he asked. I just smiled and laughed, he gave me his true smile and I felt my heart flip inside me.

"It's just my sick and twisted mind…" I chuckled. I stopped however when he reached over and pulled the piece of straw out of my mouth, his hand cupping my cheek.

"That's what I just bloody love about you," he whispered huskily. Sure his voice and eyes were filled with lust, but I could also see true, honest love behind that. I raised my hand to the back of his neck as our faces neared, soaking up every moment. At first the kiss was sweet, but as it always was, it soon changed into heated passion as we both instantly deepened the kiss. Our tongues waged a battle and soon I gave in, letting him win this time. The kiss went on for what seem liked hours, and I whished it had, but the need for air was great and I liked being alive. But then again, to die like this wouldn't be so bad!

However when I pulled away Lancelot continued kissing me down my jaw and onto my neck. I moaned at the attention and tilted my head to give him better access. I ran one hand through his curly locks while the other I used to massage the back of his neck, making him moan as well. I lent back so that he couldn't reach me, which caused him to give me a questioning "Huh?" I smiled as I looked into his longing eyes and replied with my most seductive voice,

"Until later my dashing Knight, until later…" I whispered. He looked completely put out as I stood up and left the stable, swinging my hips a little more than normal. I could hear him give a growl and whistle as I turned around and blew him a kiss and left to my room to change.

Once I reached my room, I shut the door and surveyed my room. With a look around to see that everything was in place, I walked over to the chest that I had at the end of my bed. I had few possessions apart from my armor, weapons, and my tack. I took off my armor, followed by my breeches and then my dirty tunic. I sighed as I felt the cold water splash across my face, washing all the dirt and grime away. I pulled a clean white tunic and a pair of brown pants out of the chest and put them on. Bors and I had a competition tonight and I didn't want to get any of my dresses dirty.

When I reached the tavern I quickly found my fellow nights and sat between Galahad and Gawain. Gawain instantly laced arms around my waist while earning a disapproving look from Lancelot.

"Oh dear is someone jealous?" I teased.

"I do think that someone is!" answered Gawain. I just smiled. Lancelot scowled as I ran my hands up Gawain's back, making him hold tighter to me. I wasn't any whore, gods know I would kill myself before I was that desperate. I just liked to tease Lancelot to keep him in line.

"You better get your bloody hands off her or-" he started.

"Or you'll what?" cut in Gawain, smiling like a fool. I just sat there in amusement as I watched my lover tense up in his seat.

"Or I'll use her 'special' knife on you!" he hissed. I laughed as Gawain instantly pulled his hand back. Lancelot looked full of himself as Gawain muttered something about getting some more wine and walked off, Galahad close on his heels.

"Do you always have to scare them off?" I asked as I got up, walked around the table, and sat next to Lancelot. He smiled as he directly pulled me into his lap, brushing my hair aside and kissing my neck.

"Yes, because if I didn't then I would have the love of my life having children that look like my best friend instead of me," he responded. I leaned so I was out of his reach for the second time that afternoon and yet again saw that put out look.

"Once you're done snoggin' your lover could you kindly come over hear so I can beat your bloody arse!" yelled Bors over the noise in the tavern.

"Only so that I can watch you wallow in self pity as I yet again out drink you!" I hollered back as I extracted myself out of Lancelot's lap and headed to the table that the rest of the knights were seated. I sat across from Bors as Percival called for six pitchers of ale.

"My! Trying to prove ourselves are we? Three pitchers in one go?" I teased.

"You bet! I know you can't hold that much ale! You can't even hold one!" he shouted across the table, spit flying everywhere.

"Say it, don't spray it Bors. People are going to start confusing you with an ass with a bladder problem!" I shouted right back, smile in tact. Everyone in the tavern soon gathered around our table, placing bets and the sort.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a woman who even drinks more than I do?" I heard Lancelot sigh. I turned around with a cheesy grin on my face.

"Only because it's sexy and unique for a woman to hold such an amount! And don't deny it because you said that very thing last time me and Bors had a competition!" I replied. He just shook his head and smiled. That's what I loved about that man, he really _did_ think it was sexy!

"'Bors and I' little one, not 'me and Bors'," Tristan said, coming out of nowhere. I jumped a little at his quietness. Even in a tavern full of yelling and drinking men, Tristan was still able to go off and hide somewhere and then show up when no one expected it.

By then Vanora, Bors's lover came with the pitchers, placing three each before us.

"Ready?" Bors asked. I nodded, my smirk coming upon my face. By now the entire pub had started chanting "Drink! Drink!" Both of us looked at Gawain with confident looks on our faces.

"All right then! One, two, three, GO!" He shouted. Bors and I immediately grabbed our first pitcher and drank as fast as we could. I had a plan in my head. I was going make him think that he was winning, and then come up from behind with a spectacular finish. I was three quarters of the way done with my first when he grabbed his second. I just continued to drink and watch him out of the corner of my eye. I could hear the people around us cheer and we downed the pitchers. I had finished my first so I decided to put my plan into action.

I slammed my first onto to the table and grabbed my second. Here was where my secret weapon came in. I had learned from past experiences that if you sat up straight enough, you could open your throat to an extent that all you had to do was poor the drink and it would go straight to your belly. No swallowing required!

I easily finished my second and he was half way with his third. From the spectators' point of view, it had looked like he won, but oh how false they were! I grabbed my third, sat as straight as I could, and pored the entire pitcher into my mouth in no more than half a minute. Sure it seemed impossible, but then think of how much it takes just to swallow that much ale. I slammed my pitcher down just as Bors finished his, also slamming it down. But unfortunately for him, he was done just have a second after me, clearly making me the winner.

"You! You-you and that rabbit…swimming with short hairy little women…" and he passed out, falling onto the floor amid gales of laughter from the spectators.

"I feel a sort of tingling in my fingers!" I exclaimed quietly to no one. I gasped as I looked to Galahad. "Dear gods no! It's affecting me!" At that, those who were not already laughing were and those who had already begun laughed even harder. I smiled as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Lancelot.

"That was bloody brilliant! One day you'll have to teach me how you do that" he exclaimed. "But, to more important matters, you said to wait until later and I believe that it is now that time…" he said, his tone now quiet yet seductive. I laughed again as I faced him fully.

"You know bloody well that I can't perform well unless I have something to eat! And only the gods know what would happen if I didn't meet up to your standards!" I told him quietly. He smirked and leaned in to give me a sweet kiss, but we were interrupted when Arthur came down and ordered us to meet him in the Throne room. We both sighed as we headed off hand in hand.

"Arthur, we were having so much fun! You should have seen Annabelle beat Bors into the bloody ground!" exclaimed Galahad. This normally would have brought a smile to the commander's face, but it remained set, full of worry.

"Brave knights, you never once complain of the tasks set before you, and yet you still come when you know that for some reason I always have to bring you bad news," he said, unhappiness laced in every word. At this we all seemed to immediately sober up and we placed our full attention to Arthur.

"As we all know Britain is owned by the Romans," this sent us into thoughts full of hate towards the Roman bastards. "So because land and labor are so cheap here, some lords are looking to move here. One of these lords is Marius Honorius."

"So, what does he have to do with any of us?" asked Gawain. We were all on panic mode now. What did this Roman bastard have to do with our lives? Arthur sighed and continued.

"He requests to have one of the famous Sarmatian knights to keep him safe while he lives north of the Wall on an estate that he had built a while ago so that he and his family may live there," he paused. I felt sorry for the man for what he said before was true. When he ever did confront us after a mission it usually contained bad news.

"He has heard of everyone of you and has inquired after each, but he has decided to take Annabelle as his personal guard." All the knights, even Tristan, gasped. I just stood there dumbfounded. I was supposed to leave my home, the closest thing I ever had to a home, to go serve a Roman bastard who had a death wish. I could feel the tears come, I could feel my stomach twist, I could hear my heart beating somewhere up in my throat. I thought of leaving my knights, of leaving Lancelot. I gasped as the tears came. I couldn't hold them back. Lancelot came and wrapped his arms around me. I let myself loose. I had always thought of crying as weak and for children, but now I could hardly contain myself as I wailed into my true love's chest. I could hear Lancelot shush me as he stroked my hair. I could feel his tears on the top of my head. What would I do with out him? What would I do with out the man who had stolen my heart, my soul?


	3. Leaving Home

Well here ya go! I know it isn't the quickest update but hey! Better later than never huh-D newho, for those who are wondering, I got the name Shodowboxer from a horse who used to live at the barn I work at. I was briging him back to health and was planning on riding him in the next competition, but unfortunatly he broke his leg and I had to stand there adn hold him as he was put down. So in honor of him I named my horse after him.

ON A BETTER NOTE! I know you want me to shut up and get on with the story but I just had a feeling that people had a right to know...and now! ON TO THE SHOW!

Chapter Three:

It was a three weeks ride to Marius' estate. I was to leave the next day with an escort and with some tradesmen who were also heading to the estate. Once I had cried out all my tears Lancelot, whose tunic was now drenching wet, literally carried me to my room. I didn't want to seem like a poor defenseless woman so I tried to persuade him to let me walk. He would have none of it and continued to walk down the corridor.

"Wh-why-how could they do this?" I asked, my tears resurfacing as we entered my room and Lancelot sat me down on my bed. Crying was weak in my opinion, but this could just not be helped.

"Lancelot, what am I going to do? What are we going to do?" I begged him. He just knelt by my side, holding my hands and giving them affectionate squeezes, his eyes never leaving my face. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Anna, I just don't know. I am as baffled as you are about how they could re-assign you to a new post-"

"Is that all you're worried about!" I screeched. "How can you possibly worry about that when I will be leaving my one and only love here? Are you not afraid of loosing me? We could never see each other again! You or I could die in battle! We could-" I was cut off from my ranting when Lancelot put a finger to my mouth. Through my own tear filled eyes I could see that his were also filled with confusion and sadness.

"Darling know this hear and now. No matter what happens to either of us, one day we will be together and live out the rest of our lives in complete happiness. If we both live to the end of our fifteen year service, and by the gods we will, then I will come find you and we will ride back to Sarmatia and be married and have a family. This is my oath to you Annabelle, knight and lady of Sarmatia. Please, before you go answer me one question," Now his eyes were full of tears, the emotion in his voice tore at my soul, begging me to not leave this man.

"Will you marry me?" I gasped at first. His eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes Sir Knight, but only on one condition. You better keep your promise and come find me or I will send all the demons of hell after you!" I chuckled as I took his head in my hands, wiping away his now tear stained face. He smiled and did the same to me. I leaned into the touch, memorizing the very feel of his hand. He smiled, his true smile, and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned into him, and was met with an equally hungry mouth. We kissed greedily for what I wished was eternity, yet that need for air just keeps popping in and ruining it.

"You need your rest. You have a long ride ahead of you tomorrow," he sighed as he leaned back from me onto his haunches, starting to get up.

"Please Lancelot, this is our last night together for only the gods know how long. Please, don't leave me," I whispered. He looked back at me with pity in his eyes. His chocolate orbs haunting me for the rest of my days. He leaned back into me, kissing me with such tenderness and love that I could only but melt into him. He gently pushed me back onto the bed, and that night we made love to each other as if it were our first time. That was the last night I spent with my knight, my lover, my husband for the past nine years.

When I awoke, I was lying on my back with Lancelot's head on my chest. His soft curls tickled as my chest rose up and down with each breath I took. I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing what was to come in the next few hours. I gently distracted myself from my lover's firm grip around my waist, for I did not want to wake him and have to witness his sadness anymore than I had to last night. Sure he was now my husband, but because of that very thing I did not want him to suffer. I got out of the bed with no trouble and started to get dressed and pack my things. Since I had very few belongings it was quick word and I headed down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

I had headed down to the stables once I was done and was starting to saddle Shadowboxer when Arthur came in. I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as upset as I was. There were circles under his eyes and he already had pre-mature wrinkles on his face. I sighed as I mounted my horse.

"Annabelle, I know you would prefer to leave without saying any goodbyes so I'll make it simple. Take care of yourself and don't get into to much trouble," and with that he left, but before he rounded the corner, I could see him wiping away his eyes.

"Hurry up girl! Lord Marius detests those who are late!" snarled a soldier. I nodded as our small caravan exited trough the main gate. I looked around and memorized every face, every tree, building, and hill that I could cram into my mind. I wanted to remember the place that I had come to love for as long as I could remember. I looked ahead as I heard the unmistaken sounds of the large gates were pulled open. Just before I passed through, I made the mistake of looking back. On the tallest tower stood eight dark figures. Yet again tears rolled down my face as I turned Shadowboxer around and cantered to the base of the steps that led to the top of the wall. I urged my mount forward and we bounded up the stairs, soldiers scrambling to get out of our way. Once we reached the top, I faced the fort and let out the famous Sarmatian war cry. I filled my roar with all the compassion and sadness that I felt with my heart. When I had finished, each of the dark figures thrust their fist into the air and sent their own cry. My face was now tear streaked, but I made no sound. I bounded back down the steps, and galloped through the gates, catching up with the people who would lead me to my doom.

The three weeks it took to get the estate was spent in silence. I kept my head down, warding off any attention that I may have gotten. We arrived in the early morn, and as I looked around, I knew that I had found the closest thing to hell on this green earth. People were bone thin, pulling along bone thin animals. They wore hardly any clothing and used tools that were half rusted or broken. They looked at me in awe as I rode past, whispering to each other behind their hands. I ignored them, and gave a sad smile to those that I made eye contact with.

"Welcome to my home!" yelled a very short and fat man. He was already starting to become bald as little patches of hair were missing. A woman holding the hand of a small child followed him hesitantly. Her face was pale and dark bruises covered her petite face.

"Marius Honorius, my name is Annabelle. I am the Sarmatian knight that you requested for," I replied nicely. I wanted to make a good first impression so that maybe I would not become like his serfs. It was amazing that this man had only just arrived here and yet all his servants were already skin and bones. He walked towards me as I dismounted. I felt my flesh crawl as he approached far more closely than what was necessary. His breath reeked and I could see a tick just behind his ear but I stood my ground.

"Yes," he whispered, with what I thought was lust in his voice. "You will do quite nicely!" I shuddered as raised his hand to my hip, groping and rubbing it in circular motions. Did this man have to honor? His wife and son were barely standing less than ten feet away from him!

I slapped his hand away and my face was filled with disgust. "I may now be in your service, but I will NOT be used in such a way as you have in your mind right now!" I shouted in his face. He looked completely outraged and before I could think, he back-handed me onto the ground.

"You will learn to respect me _slave_!" he snarled. "Guards! Show her the warm welcome that this estate is famous for!" The guards were instantly upon me and were beating me with feet, fists, and sticks. That was only the first of many beatings that I would encounter in my service to Marius Honorius, _man of God_.


	4. The End of Servitude

Yay another chapter! Sorry it took so long, my teachers have decided to give me four papers to write by the end of this month...hip-hip-hooray...NEWHO! Hope everyone is having an awesome spring break and can't wait until The Fantastics come out! Ioan Gruffudd in SPANDEX!

Chapter Four:

It had been nine, bloody long years since I had left Lancelot and the others. In the beginning I used to cry myself to sleep, wondering if I would ever see their faces again. But even with my fifteen years service was almost over, I was beginning to wonder if Marius had planned to keep me barely alive and then right at the end of my servitude kill me.

I had gotten used to the regular beatings and taunting as I passed by the soldiers. I spent my days with the serfs, not as a knight, but as a fellow slave. I tilled the land, repaired rusty and broken equipment, gathered wood, and so forth. The only time I actually got to do my duty was when a serf was taken off into the woods by Woads.

The first time, when a young child was taken, I cautiously entered the woods, knowing my death would soon be upon me. I was surprised when none other than the renowned Merlin stepped in front of me, followed by the other chiefs of the Woad tribes. They had meant no harm but to strike a deal. If I would get them information of Rome's plans, then they would give me food and knowledge of the others at Hadrian's Wall. I accepted gratefully and had kept the bargain until Marius found me snooping. That night he tortured me, and changed my life in more ways than anyone could possibly imagine. I was violated yes, but it was after that night that I realized that my life would now be filled with absolute joy.

The deal was then called off, but the Woads would occasionally "kidnap" a child or older serf so that I would have to go "rescue" them. Merlin found me as a good ally and surprisingly as a friend. His daughter, Guinevere, and I had many interesting talks. Mostly making fun of Rome and insulting that pig Marius.

Through the years I had become some what of an idol to the serfs. They thought of me as a prophet (or something of that sort) because I would always come out of the forest unscathed. So whenever I rode through the village, I was no longer met with whispered words behind hands like I was when I first arrived. Now I was welcomed full heartedly with slaps on the back and smiles all around. I would try my best to protect these innocent people from the hell that was Marius.

_**Present Time**_

The past week had been bloody hell. As I walked out of the stables wiping my eyes, a serf, Maria, came running up to me crying.

"Please, dear Lady! My son has been taken by the Woads! PLEASE go find him!" she begged. I was remembered of my own predicament, but I could not show my emotions to the serfs, for then they would loose their faith in me. But I admit, I had been wondering when Merlin would be calling for me again. I just wished that he didn't have to cause pain and grief at the same time.

"Don't worry. I will be back with your son by tomorrow. And Maria please, how many times to I have to tell you all to call me Anna?" I gave her a sad smile. My fellow slaves had noticed my sad appearance this week, but none were brave enough to ask me why. Even after these long nine years, I had made some friends, but not the kind that would follow you till the end. No, my friends where somewhere else.

At this a true smile came out, but only briefly.

"Thank you Lady Anna! The Lord God has certainly blessed you!" she cried and walked off. I turned on my heal and headed back into the stables to get Shadowboxer ready.

I had just finished when the doors to the barn where opened. I turned and saw one of Marius' cronies. He had a smug look on his face as he walked over to me while I mounted Shadow.

"Lord Marius requests your presence. And if I may say so, you better keep your attitude in check today. Marius acts as if he would gladly beat anything to bits if it disobeyed him." His smirk grew into an ugly smile. I snorted and urged Shadow forward.

"Go tell him he can sit on his bloody arse and wait. I'm busy and I won't be back until tomorrow." I snarled. The soldier looked taken aback, but then his smile returned.

"As you wish, I'll make sure that the machines are well oiled for your return." He said sneering. His smirk turned into a laugh when he saw me tense up and shiver at the thought of what I would go through when I got back. His laughter rang in my ears as I rode out the gate.

As I rode through the pathetic excuse for a village, the serfs turned and nodded to me as I went. The families of those who I had "rescued" even bowed. I did not like lying to these people, but if it meant for them to have a chance of a real life out of Marius' rule, then I would do anything.

I rode until the road split into two ways. One way was well beaten, as it was traveled upon almost every day. The other was completely overgrown with plants and weeds. Unless you looked very closely, you could hardly tell that there was a road even there. I chose this one and carefully tried not to trample over the particularly large bushes, as these were used to cover the majority of the road. I was so absorbed in this work, that I did not hear the thunder of hooves that road past behind me.

I continued on at a steady canter, not looking to either side but only straight ahead. After about a mile, the road completely dead-ended into a forest, but I still rode straight. Shadow weaved in and out of the trees as I now looked about. It was then that a particularly large Woad, Schurman, jumped down from a tree in front of Shadow. By now my large horse had expected this and did not even shy or jump away.

"I welcome you Anna. It has been to long," he greeted in his native Woad speech, a friendly grin upon his face. At this I had laughed.

"It has only been a month Schurman! Certainly you didn't miss me that much? It must be my incredible beauty and drinking ability that makes you want me to come more often!" I replied laughing but with a sad smile, also using the Woad dialect. Over the years Guinevere had taught me, allowing me to become even more of an ally to her people.

My smile had alerted Schurman and his face also turned to one of sadness as we walked to the Woad village.

"We had heard of what had happened. We are deeply sorry for your loss," he murmured. I sighed at the thought of this week.

"It is not official yet Schurman. There is still some hope that he may yet come out alive," I whispered. Luckily, it was then that we reached the small encampment. I smiled at those who called my name, giving a friendly wave, but my sad smile still in tact. We made our way to the center, where we meat Merlin. I dismounted and walked over and embraced him briefly, as a sign that we were still friends.

"Annabelle, I am glad that you have returned to us, if even only for a short while. But this time our meeting is urgent," he said, his speech clear and full of authority.

"What is it that has you in such a hurry Merlin?" I asked. Merlin sighed and sat down and I followed his actions. He called for the child that they had "kidnapped," Maria's son, and someone went to fetch him. It was then that he turned to me.

"We have had word, Anna, that a great army of Saxons are headed this way. They bring an entire army, destroying everything and everyone in their paths. At this very moment they are headed towards Marius' estate. You must try to get Guinevere out of that death hole that they have locked her up in and to escape without being noticed by Marius. I know what the workers of the estate mean to you, but it would be too difficult to save them as well."

I nodded; trying to absorb all that was being said. So an army of Saxons were coming, I was to rescue those in Marius' hell hole, and to escape without being noticed by him or the people of whom I have come to protect. Well, that will be easy! NOT!

"But we have some other news that may have an even greater affect upon you Anna," Merlin stated, a small smile on his face. I looked up at him with an incredulous look upon my face.

"What could possibly have an even larger effect on me?" I asked, sarcasm dripping off my words.

"Not only are the Saxons headed towards the estate, but Artorius and his Knights as well. They should have arrived there about an hour and a half ago." At this I jumped. Arthur? Coming here? LANCELOT? I immediately jumped up and ran off towards Shadow.

"Anna wait! Don't forget the child!" called Merlin. I rushed back and grabbed Maria's son, but not before looking into Merlin's eyes. They were filled with happiness, joy, and yes, even amusement. I smiled back in return, picked up the child and ran. I quickly placed the boy in the saddle and hastily got behind him. With only a squeeze of my legs we were off, thrashing through the forest and charging down the road. Not caring if we trampled over the large bushes or not.

Mounds of chocolate and Bojanglesto all those who review!


	5. Oh Happy Day!

**A/N: WOW LOOK! I'VE UPDATED! Haha sry for such the long wait but I had to write three papers and one was unfortunately about Civil Disobedience. If you don't know what taht is then you don't want to know...trust me! NEWHO! Hope you like the new chap! It was kind of hard to write so i'm open for any suggetsions! Whoever gives the best review get BillyJo Armstrong! Hehehehehehehhe...sry..he makes me giggle...:-D**

**Disclaimer...blah...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter Five:

One thing that I was proud about my horse was that by the gods he could run! We tore down the deserted road and did not even falter as we made the transition to the well-beaten path. I had wrapped my arm around the boy to make him feel more secure, since for a small child riding at this speed would indeed be scary. We did not even slow when the road came out of the cover of the forest.

It would have been quite a picture. A woman rider in black, riding a large grey stallion, while holding a child. You would think that I was one of those Christian saints or something of that sort! As we rounded the bend, I saw that the serfs had already started packing their belongings on the small carts they had. I could see Maria pacing at the front of the caravan, obviously hoping that I would arrive soon with her child. She looked up as she heard Shadow charging down the road. She shrieked in happiness and started running down the path. Her cry alerted some of the other serfs, and they in turn also started running towards me.

"The Lady has returned! The Lady had come back!" they screamed. I pulled up as I reached Maria and the others.

OMNISCENT POV

Bors turned as he heard happy shouts and shrieks about some lady coming back or something of the like. The others had gone down into the tunnel while he, Galahad, and Tristan remained outside. Galahad also turned at the noise the serfs were making while Tristan just searched the skies for his hawk.

The two knights could see a crowd of poorly dressed men and women in a circle surrounding someone who they could not quite see. Galahad craned his neck to try to get a better look, but to no avail could they see what all the fuss was about. Soon they just gave up and went back to watching the door to the tunnel. That was until they heard…

"BORS! GALAHAD! TRISTAN!" Bors turned yet again but this time in complete shock as a bundle of clothes, leather, and hair hit him and squeezing him tight with pale, skinny arms.

"BORS! BLOODY HELL IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! BORS! IT'S YOU! AND GALAHAD AND TRISTAN! GALAHAD!" Suddenly the mass was removed and latched onto Galahad. The knights had no earthly idea who this strange creature was that went on to hug Tristan, who had gotten off his horse, still screaming how wonderful it was to see them and how they missed them. It wasn't until the being turned around to face them when they could recognize that the bundle was actually in fact a woman. I very familiar woman…

"ANNABELL! IT'S YOU!" Bors screamed as he faced the now scrawny, pale woman who was once full of beauty and life. She just laughed as the realization hit Galahad and Tristan on the head as they finally recognized her. Tristan, with his ever observant ways, noticed that even though her face was brightened with the smile, her eyes were still dark and desolate.

"Dear gods Anna! We thought you were dead!" yelled Galahad as he pulled her into yet another hug. Bors came and slapped her on the back while Tristan gripped her shoulder in a manly way, but still with a smile on his face. At this she stepped back from the knights embrace.

"Dead? So-you never got my letters?" she asked, face now filled with anger and pain.

"Letters? We got some the first year, but after that they stopped. About three years after that we got a letter saying you were killed by Woads!" Galahad just kept right on going, not seeing the look of sorrow that had now consumed her face. "You should have seen the state that we were in. Lancelot was in a right state! Didn't leave his room for a week straight and would curse and cry until Arthur drug him out! It took him a while but he reached his normal self except that he became an astounding flirt and every night would take wench-OW! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he was cut off when Tristan slapped him across the back of the head.

Her face no longer held any happiness, just sorrow, pain, and suffering. Tears had crept into her eyes. The first tears she had shed in nine years since she left. Her voice was shaky as she spoke,

"So-so Lancelot has, has b-been, having w-w-wenches in h-his b-bed every n-night?" Her voice no longer full of laughter, but quiet and reclusive. Her eyes wet with tears but none spilt on her pale face. "Well boys, it-it was n-nice to see y-you again. B-but I must b-be d-doing my d-d-duty." And with that she promptly turned around and headed back to help the serfs pack.

It was then did Arthur and the others return from the depths of the tunnel.

"What is your name little girl?" asked Lancelot as he tried to see through the mass of dark curls. The girl, who seemed to be around the age of eight-ish or nine, carefully looked up into his eyes.

'_What beautiful eyes on such a small girl. Wow. They're just like Anna-NO! Don't start that again! That's all this girl needs is more tears.'_He gently set her down onto the ground next to Dagonet and another small child. This one a boy who also looked around the same age as the girl.

"My name, my name is Anika," she whispered, obviously scared of such strange men. Lancelot had to crouch down on his haunches to be able to actually see her properly._ 'Anika…wait…that's a Sarmation name…'_ He shook this thought off and looked once again at the small child.

"Who is your mother child? Is she here?" If she was answering questions he might as well ask so he could pass her off and not have to deal with her. Anika nodded and was about to answer when Dag offered his water flask. She took it greedily and started guzzling it down. When she was finished Lancelot asked her again who her mother was. Yet again the child was about to answer when she looked over his shoulder and squealed.

"MUMMY! MUMMY COME BACK!" Anika shot around him and started running as fast as her legs could go. Lancelot was not even interested in seeing the girl's mother considering that if she had a child then she must certainly have a husband. He was getting ready to mount his horse when he heard another voice answer the girl. A voice he could never forget.

_ANNABELLE'S POV_

Oh how I could kill that man! Announcing that I was his true and only love and then once I leave he starts taking up with wenches! The bloody bastard! I continued on with my horrid thoughts of how I would torture him until I heard a distant shout calling for water from behind me. I just ignored it and kept walking until I heard another loud voice.

"MUMMY! MUMMY COME BACK!"I span around so fast I cricked my neck. I couldn't believe my eyes! My little girl was alive and well!

"ANIKA!" I screamed as I ran toward my child, sprinting as if the Christian devil was on my heels. "Anika dear gods!" As I reached my daughter I fell to my knees, pulling her into a giant hug, trying hard not to crush her.

"Mummy, why did they take me? I was so scared!" I hear her cry into my shoulder. My heart broke, but even though I felt so relieved and blessed that my child was well, my cheeks still remained dry.

"Anika I'm so sorry. It's all Mummy's fault! They didn't hurt you did they?" I had to know if she was hurt. If so, those bastards will pay.

"No Mummy, they just didn't give me anything to eat is all," she had calmed down and was now sitting in my lap, playing with my hair as she always did when she was upset. I pulled out a small bread roll and removed my water flask from my hip.

"Eat and drink this baby," Anika hungrily took the food and immediately started eating. When she was done with her first mouthful she looked up at me and pointed behind her.

"That nice man over there already gave me water Mummy," she stated calmly and resumed eating. I looked over to where she pointed and gasped. I knew I should have been expecting this but still…it is Lancelot we're talking about here!

OMNISCENT POV

He had been watching her ever since she called out the child's name. The child! Oh gods was she his or… He watched her face change from happiness, to worry, to satisfaction, to confusion. When their eyes met, the lost love was rekindled.

"Lancelot." He heard her say. He couldn't say anything. He just…stood there! His feet where like lead, his head spinning, and his heart throbbing.

"Annabelle." He whispered back. She blinked and then looked back down to her child.

"Anika, go find Maria so she can give you some new clothes. Mummy has something she really needs to do." Anika, used to such orders, left with a skip in her step, happy to see the outside world again. As she ran off, Anna stood and walked over to Lancelot. She stopped when they were only a few feet apart. Everyone in a ten yard radius stopped to look at the long lost couple.

Lancelot took a step forward, arms outstretched to embrace her. "Anna! Dear gods woman I have missed you! When I hear that-" but he was instantly cut off when she raised her hand.

"They told me Lancelot. They told me about the wenches," she whispered. He was shocked! This was not how he had planned their reunion!

"Anna I promise you-" but he was cut off when she yet again raised her hand. The unspent tears from before now streamed down her face.

"And I don't care if you fucked Jesus Christ himself Lancelot! I still love you!" Annabelle almost shouted. "I still love you." She dipped her head and spoke softly that he had to strain to hear it. Those four words. Oh how he wanted to hear those four little words when he heard her speak about his past nightly affairs.

"Anna-those girls…they meant nothing! I was so lost in pain that I tried everything just to be able not to feel it. But nothing worked. Not the drinking or the wenches, because no matter what, my thoughts would always return to you in the morning. No amount of false love or drinking can make me forget how much I love you." There. He said it. All he had to do now was wait and see if she really did still loved him.

"Lancelot, like I said. I don't give a bloody damn whether you bed some girl or Jesus Christ, I will always love you." With that she looked back up at him. Meeting her wet eyes with his own liquid ones.

"LANCELOT!" she screamed as she launched herself at him, clinging to his tunic and legs wrapped around his waist squeezing him with all her might. And he hugged her as tight in return. Her cheeks were not the only wet ones, as now Lance's eyes also spilled over.

"Anna. I was so scared I lost you. I love you," he whispered over and over in her ear. She slowing let herself down, but never leaving the warm circling of his arms.

"I've missed you so damn much!" She whispered, before she claimed his lips with hers. It was as if a fire had been lightened inside them both. For over the years both had dreamed of seeing and touching each other again. Their kiss turned into pure passion and love, not caring who saw them. After nine years of not touching, tasting, loving one another, they had become so thirsty that now it would be impossible to break them apart.

It seemed to go on for hours. Tongues waged war as each wanted to feel and taste the other so badly they couldn't get enough of each other. Hands roamed forgotten places and unheard moans where emitted and heard by forgetting ears. Once they had finally broken apart, both their eyes were filled to the brim with love.

Lancelot looked over to where Anika had run off to. He looked down at Annabelle now with question in his eyes.

"Is she-your daughter. Is she-" But for a third time that day he was cut off.

"Yes. She is yours and no other," Anna whispered, never breaking from his gaze. Lancelot looked amazed. He had a daughter for almost nine years and never knew about it. But instead of being upset at the fact, he chose to embrace and kissed Anna yet again. They broke apart laughing, but soon stopped when they heard yelling. Annabelle was filled with dread. She knew who the yelling was coming from…

**Like i said...neone who gives the best review get BillyJo Armstrong (lead singer of Greenday if you are truely that dumb which i hope that i didn't offend you if you didnt but i hope you are gonna review neway!)...um...YAY!**


End file.
